Prior to the present invention, hunters and photographers have used many different devices, which have come to be known as "calls", and other ways to call the wild turkey into range for shooting or observing. Many calls are very expensive. Some electronic calls may cost thousands of dollars, but have been declared illegal to use in some states; others are inexpensive and are of a great variety of types, sizes and prices. Most require hours of practice in order to achieve a close reproduction of the wild turkey sounds; others, while easier to use, are specific to one or perhaps two types of calls that can be produced. Some are designed for one call only. Many prior art calls require frequent cleaning of the striking surface and the striker. Some require roughing of the surfaces as they become smooth and glazed with use. Some require using chalk as an anti-slip agent. While attempting to call a wild bird in close, it is absolutely necessary to make every call exact and true to tone, for a detectable deviation from a true mimic call can send a wise bird running for cover before the caller is aware of his presence. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,852 to Wingate, a turkey call construction is shown wherein a slate and a plastic tip on the striker rod are used. Slate had been employed in the prior art as far back as 1912, as recited by Wingate.